HRC’s 2009 Equality Index for Gay
The Human Rights Campaign has released its annual Equality Index rating companies on their conduct toward gay and lesbian employees. Here are the 2009 ratings (100 = meets all criterion for equality; 0 = meets none of the criterion toward equality for gay and lesbian employees): 3M Co. – 100 A.T. Kearney Inc. – 80 AAA Northern CA, NV and UT – 100 Abbott Laboratories – 80 Abercrombie & Fitch Co. – 100 Accenture Ltd. – 100 Acer Inc. – 50 Adecco North America LLC – 85 Adobe Systems Inc. – 95 Advanced Micro Devices Inc. – 80 AEGON USA Inc. – 40 Aetna Inc. – 100 Affiliated Computer Services – 60 Agilent Technologies Inc. – 100 Ahoid USA Inc. – 78 Air Products & Chemicals Inc. – 75 Akin, Gump, Strauss, Haer & Feld LLP – 100 Alaska Airlines – 100 Alcatel-Lucent – 100 Alcoa Inc. – 85 Allegheny Energy – 45 Alliant Energy Corp. – 85 Alliant Techsystems – 65 Allianz Life Insurance Co. of North America – 100 Allstate Corp. – 100 ALTEL Corp. – 80 Alston & Bird LLP – 100 Amazon.com Inc. – 80 American Express Co. – 100 American Family Insurance Group – 95 American International Group Inc. – 85 American Power Conversion Corp. – 63 Ameriprise Financial Inc. – 100 Amgen Inc. – 70 AMR Corp. (American Airlines) – 100 AmTrust Bank – 83 Andrews Kurth LLP – 70 Anheuser-Busch Companies Inc. – 100 Aon Corp. – 100 Apple Inc. – 100 Applied Materials Inc. – 88 Aquila – 35 Aramark Corp. – 75 Archer Daniels Midland Co. – 15 Arent Fox LLP – 100 Arnold & Porter LLP – 100 AstraZeneca PLC – 80 AT&T Inc. – 100 Austin Radiological Assn. – 53 Automatic Data Processing Inc. – 95 AutoZone Inc. – 25 Avaya Inc. – 85 Avis Budget Group Inc. – 80 Avnet Inc. – 30 Avon Products Inc. – 60 Bain & Co. Inc. – 100 Baker & Botts LLP – 80 Baker & Daniels LLP – 100 Baker & McKenzie – 75 Baker, Donelson, Bearman, Caldwell & Berkowitz PC – 35 Baldor Electric Co. – 20 Ball Corp. – 58 Ballard, Spahr, Andrews & Ingersoll LLP – 80 Bank of America Corp. – 100 Bank of New York Mellon Corp. – 100 Barclays Capital – 90 Barnes & Noble Inc. – 100 BASF Corp. – 100 Bausch & Lomb Inc. – 100 Baxter International Inc. – 80 Bayer Corp. – 80 BB&T Corp. – 48 Best Buy Corp. Inc. – 100 Bingham McCutchen LLP – 100 Black & Decker Corp. – 55 BMC Software Inc. – 100 BNSF Railway Co. – 30 Boehringer Ingelheim Pharmaceuticals Inc. – 100 Boeing Co. – 100 Booz Allen Hamilton Inc. – 80 Borders Group Inc. – 100 Boston Consulting Group – 100 BP America Inc. – 100 Bridgestone Americas Holding Inc. – 80 Bright Horizons Family Solutions Inc. – 100 Brinker International Inc. – 100 Bristol-Myers Squibb Co. – 100 Brown Rudnick LLP – 100 Brown-Forman Corp. – 20 Bryan Cave LLP – 100 C&S Wholesale Grocers Inc. – 40 Cadwalader, Wickersham & Taft LLP – 95 Calpine Corp. – 48 Campbell Soup Co. – 100 Canadian Imperial Bank of Commerce – 95 Capital One Financial Corp. – 100 Cardinal Health – 100 Cargil Inc. – 100 Carlson Companies Inc. – 100 Carlton Fields – 90 Carmax Inc. – 100 Caterpilar Inc. – 55 CBRL Group Inc. (Cracker Barrel) – 15 CDW Corp. – 88 Cerner Corp. – 65 CH2M HILL Companies Ltd. – 80 Chadbourne & Parke LLP – 90 Chamberlin Edmonds & Associates Inc. – 68 Charles Schwab Corp. – 100 Chevron Corp. – 100 ChoicePoint Inc. – 100 Chrysler LLC – 100 Chubb Corp. – 100 CIGNA Corp. – 95 Circuit City Stores Inc. – 55 Cisco Systems Inc. – 100 Citigroup Inc. – 100 Clear Channel Communications Inc. – 100 Cleary, Gottlieb, Steen & Hamilton LLP – 100 Clifford Chance US LLP – 100 Clorox Co. – 100 CNA Insurance – 100 Coca-Cola Co. – 100 Coca-Cola Enterprises Inc. – 100 Colgate-Palmolive Co. – 73 Comcast Corp. – 80 Comerica Inc. – 80 Compass Group USA Inc. – 65 Compuware Corp. – 93 ConAgra Foods Inc. – 90 ConocoPhilips – 60 Consolidated Edison Co. – 95 Constellation Energy Group Inc. – 100 Continental Airlines Inc. – 100 Canvergys Corp. – 80 Cooper Tire & Rubber – 33 Coors Brewing Co. – 100 Corbis Corp. – 80 Corning Inc. – 100 Costco Wholesale Corp. – 93 Covington & Burling LLP – 100 Cox Enterprises Inc. / Cox Communications Inc. – 100 Cravath, Swaine & Moore LLP – 100 Credit Suisse USA Inc. – 100 Crowell & Moring LLP – 95 CSX Corp. – 75 Cummins Inc. – 100 CUNA Mutual Insurance Group – 65 CVS Corp. – 90 Dana Holding Corp. – 20 Darden Restaurants – 80 Davis Wright Tremaine LLP – 85 Davis, Polk & Wardwell – 95 Dean Foods Co. – 73 Debevoise & Pimpton LLP – 100 Deere & Co. – 33 Dell Inc. – 100 Deloitte LLP – 100 Delphi Corp. – 45 Delta Air Lines Inc. – 85 Deutsche Bank – 100 Dewey & LeBoeuf LLP – 100 Diageo North America – 100 Dickstein Shapiro LLP – 100 Discover Financial Services – 58 DLA Piper – 100 Dole Food Co. Inc. – 45 Dollar Thrifty Automotive Group Inc. – 83 Dominion Resources Inc. – 90 Domino's Pizza Inc. – 60 Dorsey & Whitney LLP – 100 Dow Chemical Co. – 100 Dow Jones & Co. Inc. – 30 DPR Construction Inc. – 30 Drinker Biddle & Reath LLP – 95 DTE Energy Co. – 75 Duane Morris LLP – 95 Duke Energy Corp. – 75 Dun & Bradstreet Corp. – 35 DuPont (E.I. du Pont de Nemours) – 100 Dykema Gossett P. LLC – 80 E*TRADE Financial Corp. – 93 EarthLink Inc. – 88 Eastman Kodak Co. – 100 eBay Inc. – 100 Edison International – 35 Edwards Angell Palmer & Dodge LLP – 100 Electronic Arts Inc. – 100 Electronic Data Systems Corp. – 95 Eli Lily & Co. – 100 EMC Corp. – 95 Emerson Electric Co. – 45 Entergy Corp. – 95 Enterprise Rent-A-Car Co. – 80 Ernst & Young LLP – 100 Estee Lauder Companies – 100 Esurance Inc. – 100 Exelon Corp. – 95 Expedia Inc. – 50 Exxon Mobil Corp. – 0 Faegre & Benson LLP – 100 Fannie Mae – 100 FedEx Corp. – 55 Fenwick & West LLP – 95 Fifth Third Bancorp – 75 Finnegan, Henderson, Farabow, Garrett & Dunner LLP – 40 Fish & Richardson PC – 80 Fisher Scientific International – 40 Foley & Lardner LLP – 100 Foley Hoag LLP – 100 Food Lion LLC – 95 Ford Motor Co. – 100 Franklin Resources Inc. – 50 Freddie Mac – 85 Freescale Semiconduct Inc. – 100 Fried, Frank, Haris, Shriver & Jacobson LLP – 100 Frost Brown Todd LLC – 85 Fulbright & Jaworski LLP – 85 GameStop Corp. – 100 Gannett Co. Inc. – 65 Gap Inc. – 100 Genentech Inc. – 100 General Dynamics Corp. – 40 General Electric Co. – 80 General Mills Inc. – 95 General Motors Corp. – 100 Gibson, Dunn & Crutcher LLP – 100 GlaxoSmithKline plc – 100 Global Hyatt Corp. – 100 Goldman Sachs Group Inc. – 100 Goodwin Procter LLP – 75 Google Inc. – 100 Gordon & Rees LLP – 95 Group Health Cooperative – 78 H&R Block – 65 H.E. Butt Grocery Co. – 40 H.J. Heinz Co. – 68 Hain Celestial Group Inc. – 55 Hallmark Cards Inc. – 90 Hannaford Brothers – 83 Harrah's Entertainment Inc. – 100 Harris Bankcorp Inc. – 90 Harris Interactive Inc. – 93 Harry & David Holdings Inc. – 83 Hartford Financial Services – 100 Harvard Pilgrim Health Care Inc. – 100 Hasbro Inc. – 50 Haynes and Boone LLP – 100 Health Care Service Corp. – 95 Health Net Inc. – 93 Heller Ehrman LLP – 100 Herman Miller Inc. – 100 Hershey Co. – 70 Hewitt Associates – 100 Hewlett-Packard Co. – 100 Hilton Hotels Corp. – 90 Hoffman-La Roche Inc. – 100 Hogan & Hartson LLP – 95 Holland & Knight LLP – 100 Holme Roberts & Owen LLP – 60 Home Depot Inc. – 85 Honeywell International Inc. – 100 Hospira Inc. – 100 Host Hotels & Resorts – 45 Hotels.com LP – 85 Howard & Howard Attorneys PC – 48 Howrey LLP – 100 HSBC - North America – 100 Humana Inc. – 45 Huntington Bancshares – 75 Hunton & Williams LLP – 75 Husch Blackwell Sanders LLP – 100 IKON Office Solutions – 65 Illinois Tool Works Inc. – 68 Imation Corp. – 88 IndyMac Bancorp Inc. – 100 ING North America Insurance Corp. – 100 Intel Corp. – 100 International Business Machines Corp. (IBM) – 100 International Paper Co. – 70 Interpublic Group of Companies Inc. – 60 Intuit Inc. – 100 ITT Industries Inc. – 75 J.C. Penney Co. Inc. – 100 J.P. Morgan Chase & Co. – 100 Jacobs Engineering Group Inc. – 40 Jenner & Block LLP – 40 JetBlue Airways Corp. – 80 John Hancock Financial Services Inc. – 88 Johnson & Johnson – 100 Jones Apparel Group Inc. – 45 Kaiser Permanente – 100 Katten Muchin Rosenman LLP – 85 Kaye Scholer LLP – 80 KB Home – 75 Keane Inc. – 50 Kelley Drye & Warren LLP – 95 Kellogg Co. – 60 Kenneth Cole Productions – 95 KeyCorp – 100 Kilpatrick Stockton LLP – 95 Kimberly-Clark Corp. – 100 Kimpton Hotel & Restaurant Group Inc. – 100 King & Spalding LLP – 95 Kirkland & Ellis LLP – 100 KLA-Tencor Corp. – 58 KPMG LLP – 100 Kraft Foods Inc. – 95 Kramer Levin Naftalis & Frankel LLP – 100 Kroger Co. – 75 L.L. Bean Inc. – 73 Laclede Group Inc. – 5 Land O'Lakes – 53 LaSalle Bank Corp. – 95 Latham & Watkins LLP – 100 Lauren Manufacturing Co. – 5 Lear Corp. – 20 Lehman Brothers Holdings Inc. – 100 Levi Strauss & Co. – 100 Lexmark International Inc. – 100 Lilian Vernon Corp. – 40 Limited Brands Inc. – 80 Lincoln National Corp. – 95 Littler Mendelson PC – 100 Liz Claiborne Inc. – 100 Lockheed Martin Corp. – 100 Lord, Bissell & Brook – 80 Luce Forward Hamilton & Scripps LLP – 80 Macy's Inc. – 100 Manatt, Phelps & Phillips LLP – 100 Marriott International Inc. – 100 Mars Inc. – 48 Marsh & McLennan Companies Inc. – 100 Massachusetts Mutual Life Insurance Co. – 100 MasterCard Inc. – 100 Mattel Inc. – 93 Mayer Brown LLP – 95 McAfee Inc. – 53 McCarter & English LLP – 90 McDermott Will & Emery LLP – 100 McDonald's Corp. – 85 McGraw-Hill Companies Inc. – 80 McGuireWoods LLP – 95 McKenna, Long & Aldridge LLP – 90 McKesson Corp. – 68 McKinsey & Co. Inc. – 100 MeadWestvaco Corp. – 60 Medtronic Inc. – 95 Meijer Inc. – 15 Men's Wearhouse Inc. – 50 Merck & Co. Inc. – 100 Merrill Lynch & Co. – 100 MetLife Inc. – 100 MGM Mirage – 85 Microsoft Corp. – 100 Milbank, Tweed, Hadley & McCloy LLP – 85 Miller Brewing Co. – 90 Mintz, Levin, Cohn, Ferris, Glovsky & Popec PC – 100 Mirant Corp. – 45 Mitchell Gold + Bob Williams – 100 Mohawk Industries Inc. – 65 Monsanto Co. – 85 Moody's Corp – 83 Morgan Lewis & Bockius LLP – 80 Morgan Stanley – 100 Morningstar Inc. – 58 Morrison & Foerster LLP – 100 Motorola Inc. – 100 Mutual of Omaha Insurance – 80 National City Corp. – 80 National Grid USA – 100 Nationwide – 100 NCR Corp. – 100 Nestle Purina PetCare Co. – 75 New York Life Insurance Co. – 100 New York Times Co. – 100 Newell Rubbermaid Inc. – 100 Nielsen Co. – 100 Nike Inc. – 100 Nissan North America Inc. – 50 Nixon Peabody LLP – 100 Nokia – 50 Nordstrom Inc. – 100 Nortel Networks Corp. – 85 Northeast Utilities – 65 Northern Trust Corp. – 100 Northrop Grunman Corp. – 100 Northwest Airlines Corp. – 85 Novartis Pharmaceutical Corp. – 100 Office Depot Inc. – 60 Officemax Inc. – 80 O'Melveney & Myers LLP – 100 Omnicom Group – 80 Oracle Corp. – 100 Orbitz Worldwide Inc. – 100 Orrick, Herrington & Sutcliffe LLP – 100 Owens & Minor Inc. – 55 Owens Corning – 100 Pacific Mutual Holding Co. Pacific Corp. – 85 Palm Management Corp. – 78 Pathmark Stores Inc. – 53 Patterson Belknap Webb & tyler LLP – 100 Paul, Hastings, Janofsky & Walker LLP – 100 Paul, Weiss, Rifkind, Wharton & Garrison LLP – 80 Pepco Holdings Inc. – 65 Pepper Hamilton LLP – 90 Pepsi Bottling Group Inc. – 100 PepsiAmericas Inc. – 95 PepsiCo Inc. – 100 Perkins & Will Group, Ltd. – 55 Perkins Coie – 100 Perot Systems Corp. – 0 Pfizer Inc. – 100 PG&E Corp. – 100 Pillsbury Winthrop Shaw Pittman LLP – 100 Pitney Bowes Inc. – 85 PNC Financial Services Group Inc. – 80 PNM Resources Inc. – 43 Polaroid Corp. – 60 Polsinelli Shalton Welte Suelthaus PC – 80 Powell Goldstein LLP – 100 PPG Industries Inc. – 45 PPL Corp. – 65 Praxair Inc. – 25 PricewaterhouseCoopers LLP – 100 Principal Financial Group – 95 Procter & Gamble Co. – 85 Progress Energy Inc. – 68 Progressive Corp. – 100 Proskauer Rose LLP – 100 Prudential Financial Inc. – 100 QUALCOMM Inc. – 95 Quarles & Brady LLP – 80 Quest Diagnostics Inc. – 85 Qwest Communications International Inc. – 80 R.R. Donelly & Sons Co. – 55 RadioShack Corp. – 40 Raymond James Financial Inc. – 100 Raytheon Co. – 100 Realogy Corp. – 80 Recreational Equipment Inc. – 100 Reebok International – 68 Reed Smith LLP – 75 Reliant Energy Inc. – 75 Replacements Ltd. – 100 Reynolds American Inc. – 100 Rite Aid Corp. – 85 Robins, Kaplan, Miller & Ciresi LLP – 100 Rockwell Collins Inc. – 75 Rohm and Haas Co. – 80 Ropes & Gray LLP – 100 Royal Caribbean Cruises Ltd. – 55 Ryder Systems Inc. – 93 Ryland Group – 30 Sabre Holdings Inc. – 100 SAFECO Corp. – 75 Safeway Inc. – 75 Sanofi-Aventis U.S. LLC – 65 SAP America Inc. – 90 Sara Lee Corp. – 75 Saul Ewing LLP – 68 S. C. Johnson & Son Inc. – 100 Schering-Plough Corp. – 100 Schiff Hardin LLP – 80 Scholastic Corp. – 50 Schulte, Roth & Zabel LLP – 80 Seagate Technology LLC – 60 Sears Holdings Corp. – 100 Sedgwick, Detert, Moran & Arnold LLP – 100 Selective Insurance Group – 85 Sempra Energy – 100 Severn Trent Services Inc. – 65 Seyfarth Shaw LLP – 100 Shell Oil Co. – 100 Sheppard, Mulin, Richter & Hampton LLP – 95 Shook, Hardy & Bacon LLP – 85 Sidley Austin LLP – 100 Sierra Health Services Inc. – 88 Sirius Satellite Radio Inc. – 88 Skadden, Arps, Slate, Meagher & Flom LLP – 100 SLM Corp. (Sallie Mae) – 60 Sodexho Inc. – 100 Software House International – 40 Sonnenschein, Nath & Rosenthal LLP – 100 Southern California Edison Co. – 100 Southern Co. – 48 Southwest Airlines Co. – 90 Sprint Nextel Corp. – 100 Squire, Sanders & Dempsey LLP – 100 SRA International Inc. – 75 Staples Inc. – 93 Starbucks Corp. – 100 Starcom MediaVest Group – 100 Starwoods Hotels & Resorts Worldwide – 100 State Farm Group – 80 State STreet Corp. – 100 Steelcase Inc. – 60 Steptoe & Johnson LLP – 85 Stinson Morrison Hacker LLP – 95 Stoel Rives LLP – 95 Subaru of America Inc. – 100 Sullivan & Cromwell LLP – 100 Sun Life Financial Inc. (U.S.) – 100 Sun Microsystems Inc. – 100 SunTrust Banks Inc. – 100 Supervalu Inc. – 100 Sutherland Asbil & Brennan LLP – 95 Symantec Corp. – 100 Target Corp. – 100 Teachers Insurance and Annuity Association - College Retirement Equities Fund – 78 Tech Data Corp. – 100 Tenet Healthcare – 35 Texas Instruments Inc. – 100 Thelen Reid Brown Raysman & Steiner LLP – 95 Thompson Coburn LLP – 100 TIffany & Co. – 68 Time Warner Inc. – 100 TJX Companies, Inc. – 100 Toyota Financial Services Corp. – 100 Toyota Motor Sales USA Inc. – 100 Toys 'R' Us Inc. – 65 Travel Impressions, Ltd. – 93 Travelers Companies Inc. – 50 Travelport Inc. – 100 Troutman Sanders LLP – 100 U.S. Bancorp – 100 U.S. Foodservice Inc. – 58 UAL Corp. (United Airlines) – 88 UBS AG – 100 Unilever – 100 Union Pacific Corp. – 58 Unisys Corp. – 70 United Business Media LLC – 100 United Parcel Services Inc. (UPS) – 100 United Technologies Corp. – 65 UnitedHealth Group Inc. – 95 University Hospitals of Cleveland – 50 Unum Group – 88 US Airways Group Inc. – 100 Verizon Communications Inc. – 70 Vertis Inc. – 30 Viacom Inc. – 100 Vinson & Elkins LLP – 100 Visa – 100 Vision Service Plan – 65 Visteon Corp. – 100 Vivendi – 35 Volkswagen of America Inc. – 100 Vorys, Sater, Seymour & Pease LLP – 80 Wachovia Corp. – 100 Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen & Katz LLP – 100 Walgreen Co. – 100 Wal-Mart Stores Inc. – 40 Walt Disney Co. – 100 Washington Mutual Inc. – 100 Waste Management Inc. – 85 Weil, Gotshal & Manges LLP – 100 WellPoint Inc. – 95 Wells Fargo & Co. – 100 West – 95 Weyerhaeuser Co. – 75 Whirlpool Corp. – 100 White & Case LLP – 100 Whole Foods Market Inc. – 90 Wildman, Harrold, Allen & Dixon LLP – 80 Williams Companies Inc. – 55 Wilmer Cutler Pickering Hale & Dorr LLP – 100 Wilson Sonsini Goodrich & Rosati PC – 100 Winston & Strawn LLP – 100 Wisconsin Energy Corp. – 55 Wombie Carlyle Sandridge & Rice LLC – 65 WPP Group USA – 93 Wyeth – 80 Wyndham Worldwide Corp. – 100 Xcel Energy – 60 Xerox Corp. – 100 XM Satellite Radio Holdings Inc. – 93 Yahoo! Inc. – 100 YRC Worldwide Inc. – 30 Yum! Brands Inc. – 65 Zurich North America – 65